iamamiwhoamifandomcom-20200214-history
ionnalee: Things You Should Know About My World Tour
Introduction Here is what she wants us to know about the upcoming venture and what we can now expect. Back in April 2017, following the release of her first single as ionnalee, Jonna Lee advised The 405 to “Expect me”, when questioned about the possibility of touring her new music. In the year that has passed the audiovisual creator behind iamamiwhoami has released her first solo album that continues the legacy of the autonomous and inimitable project she started with Claes Björklund in 2009. Everyone Afraid To Be Forgotten gives both an insight into her personal experiences of recent years and articulates her fear of how culture today is obsessed with documenting everything while overlooking the moments that are in front of us. True to her word, ionnalee is ready to take her new work and the work of iamamiwhoami on a world tour, which was funded by the remarkable support of her followers through a Kickstarter fundraiser. Here is what she wants us to know about the upcoming venture and what we can now expect. Interview Since the release of my album and film Everyone Afraid To Be Forgotten I have felt… Proud and empty of resources. The tour is named after the album. I chose this title because… I have been reflecting on the social fear of oblivion and the contemporary noise artists have to break through to be seen and heard and what this does to the art we make. It’s a description of an age where people explore and exploit their individuality. The main themes of the album and film for me are… Legacy and individuality. These themes will be reflected in the live performance by… The music, performance and visual communication. Some songs deal with self-doubt and the pressures of creating independently. I deal with these by… Writing songs about it. My tour was co-funded through Kickstarter. This has meant… The world to know that they have my back. My audience have generously been generating a tour support, which will stand for part of the total expense of touring, creating the material and paying crew. It enables me to do shows I practically wouldn’t be able to say yes to otherwise. Being born out of a subcultural internet community: promoters see a bigger risk booking an act like me, that has a lot of streams but there’s no guarantee they will translate into physical ticket sales. The idea of the live performance started with… A longing to play live with the release of my recent album and film. It’s been almost 6 years since I last did a tour with my own material, even though I have been touring with Röyksopp for the past 3 years, which has been a thrill. The best part about touring is… Hearing the songs come to life and seeing the audience react to them. The thing I have missed about performing is… Making the music and visuals physical and carrying it forward with my voice and body into the arms of people who get it. The rehearsals for this tour have been… Intense but creative and fun. We’re a small but hard-working bunch of people making this happen. A city I am looking forward to visiting is… All. Genuinely love the diversity. Some extra love for South American cities I have never been to, as well as places I enjoy spending time in like LA, San Francisco, Paris. St Petersburg will be much interesting too. When travelling, I like to find… A sauna and a great restaurant. To physically prepare for touring I… Sing, rest, eat, dance. Then I walk Ghost and get a breather. To relax on tour, I… Swim, take saunas, see the sights. The songs I have chosen for the setlist are based on… What I want to create with the show, how they go together and what I enjoy performing the most. It hit me that I have a quite large body of work to select from, so it’s been a difficult process. The song from Everyone Afraid To Be Forgotten I am most looking forward to performing is… ‘Gone’. Before going on stage, I… Warm up, lay down, talk to people that make me feel good. Avoid noise and questions. For people who have not heard or seen my work, a good introduction is… ‘Y’, ‘Play’, ‘Fountain’ or ‘Gone’. While I’m on tour, Ghost will be… Safe at home, chilling in good company with John, Claes and Ringo Björkhund. I hope this tour… Becomes something to remember. External links * ionnalee: Things You Should Know About My World Tour Category:Ionnalee Category:EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN Category:Interviews